


uh oh

by moonlightblu_e



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightblu_e/pseuds/moonlightblu_e
Summary: she forgot someone can hear what they're doing
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	uh oh

"jinjin!" shuhua gets up, running towards the older korean who entered the practice room she was in. "hi, shu." soojin spreads her arms, awaiting for the younger to engulf her in a big tight hug. "i missed you." shuhua cooes, pulling the older in more. soojin shrieks, feeling shuhua's body pressed even more on her. not that she's complaining, in fact, she likes it. it's 2 degrees in korea right now, as the winds blow cooly, but the snow didn't fall yet. "are you cold?" soojin asks, letting the younger melt onto her body. "yeah, kinda. i forgot my sweater in the van." she sighs, patting shuhua's back. "i'll give you my jacket." soojin starts walking, although shuhua is still hanging on her like a koala. "you should get off though, this position is a little dangerous and uncomfortable, love." shuhua digs her head into the crook of soojin's neck. "you're so warm, i don't want to."

"but-"

"your body heat is enough, unnie."

soojin sighs again, "okay."

she lifts her hand up, patting shuhua's head. "shuhua.."

"hmm?"

"i love you." soojin smiles, "i love you too, unnie. i only see you.. just.. you."

"there's no reason for you to look at other girls, yeh shuhua."

"of course! i only see you, no one else!" shuhua proudly professes, as she lift her head off soojin's neck, staring at the girl ij front of her.

she subconsciously smiles, "you're so cute." she pinches her cheeks, as soojin giggle. she runs her hands on shuhua's back, riding her crop top higher, setting her hands in the dip of shuhua's back. she starts tickling the taiwanese, as shuhua starts to laugh. "unnie!" she giggles, trying to pry away soojin's hands. "that tickles!" shuhua trips over herself, tripping as she fall to the ground, her arms still around soojin as she drop the other girl with her. they drop with a thud, as soojin let's go of shuhua's body, setting her hands on shuhua's sides, supporting her weight as she stare down the younger. "my baby." soojin giggles, pecking shuhua's forehead. "i love you so much." she starts, "you're the only one i see, yeh shuhua."

they hear something fall, although they ignore it thinking it was nothing. they just lay on the floor, as soojin finally drops her arms, letting herself lay on top of shuhua. "you're so warm, unnie." shuhua says, wrapping her arms around soojin. "i just want to hug you forever."

"shuhua? can you go check what thing just dropped." soojin finally remarks, as shuhua pout. "okay." soojin gets off of her, rolling over to her side. shuhua gets up, as she walks towards the spot she thought she heard a thud. she sees a phone that has it's screen down. she wonders who owns it, but shrugs. "unnie, there's a phone here." she picks the phone up. "i don't know who owns it." soojin lifts herself up, squinting her eyes. she notices the phone's case, looking at it closely. "isn't that manager unnie's phone?" shuhua looks at the thing on her hand, flipping it over.

her eyes bulge, as she freezes. her jaw drops to the ground, as she stares at the amount of comments her vlive is getting. "soojin.." she lifts her head up to look at her girlfriend. "i forgot i'm on vlive."

that's the last thing the fans heard before the stream ended, as shuhua drops the phone to the ground.


End file.
